


Heist

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Tumblr stuff [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry gets in trouble, Caught, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Oh My God, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, What Was I Thinking?, coldflash - Freeform, distraction, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry can’t arrest Captain Cold but that doesn’t mean he can’t distract him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist

The chill of ice brushed against a red clad shoulder as Barry ducked under a blast from the cold gun. He spun around so that he was once more facing the man who was standing in the middle of the museum.

“What’s wrong Scarlet?” Leonard Snart a.k.a Captain Cold mocked, “Not getting cold feet are you?” A scowl twisted onto the young man’s face as he glanced at the clock. Joe and Eddie wouldn’t be there for at least another five minutes. Rushing forward Barry made to grab the gun only for another blue blast to force him off course.

“Come on kid. You can’t even take me in and we both know I’m going to be gone before the cops get here.” The smug smirk that took residence on Snart’s face had a deep bubbling frustration building in Barry. He was right on both accounts. A glance at the clock showed that there was three minutes before Joe would get there. His gaze locked onto Snart who was moving closer to the exit. Maybe if he could distract him long enough but how… The idea that came to mind had Barry hiding his own smirk. Taking off Barry ran as quickly as he could so that the blasts missed him. Using one hand to push the arm that held the cold gun to the wall the other gripped the back of the older man’s neck to yank him forward. Barry’s smirk grew against soft lips as he felt Snart tense up under him. Knew this plan would work. His fingers curled a bit more to draw Snart closer. Slowly Barry began to move his lips against the still shocked man, practically grinning that he finally got one up on Captain Cold. Jerky movements revealed that even though Snart was beginning to respond to the kiss he was still trying to figure out what was happening. Just as things were starting to get intense Barry caught the sound of footsteps. Pulling back at the sound Barry couldn’t help but take a look at his enemy. Which, okay, confusion was actually a really attractive look for the usually smug and angry man. Icy blue eyes clouded in confusion, lips looking well kissed and slightly parted. The best part was probably the light flush on his face because really how many people could say they made Captain Cold blush? He was practically giddy. It was made even better when Snart finally noticed that Eddie and Joe were there. The three of them shared looks as Snart began to open and close his mouth, trying to form some sort of words.

“Dude if you’re done with Cold we have a 246 in downtown Central at the corner of first and main.” Immediately the smile fell from Barry’s face.

“I’m on it.” He sent a brief glance back to see Snart’s flustered face once more before taking off. Joe and Eddie could handle it.

~  
~  
Apparently they actually couldn’t because not even three days later Barry was stuck doing the same dance. Rush forward, duck, retreat, try to come around to a different angle, slip while trying to duck under a shot that was a little too close, quickly get up and repeat. A deep seated frustration had settled in Barry’s chest. Snart had been right there but Joe and Eddie had been in just as much shock as the other man had. Barry was far from discouraged though. He would just have to time it so that he left Snart in shock but wasn’t actually caught in the act when Joe and Eddie came so that neither of them would freeze up too. In his distraction Barry didn’t notice how close he had gotten to Snart, but he did notice when he was slammed against a wall with a familiar feeling of lips pressing against his. Cool hands rested on his waist as Snart pressed closer, tilting his head ever so slightly. No. No way was this happening. There was no way Barry was going to let Snart get the upper hand. Immediately Barry was pushing back, trying to take control of the kiss. He trailed his hands up the front of Snart’s chest so that he could wrap them around the other man’s neck Barry pressed closer. He could feel hands trailing around his back when something slick moved across his lips and oh that was Snart’s tongue. A tiny squeak escaped him as the appendage began to poke at the seam of his lips. Just as Barry was about to respond a strangled noise caught his attention. Pulling away Barry couldn’t stop the heat that rushed to his own face as Eddie stood there gaping in shock. Oops.  
Over the next few weeks things continued to progress in that manner whenever Barry ran into Len. During the earlier parts of the fights, once it was confirmed that the cops had been called, Len would try to get Barry pinned against the wall. Barry had figured out that Len’s game was to get him flustered early enough that he could still make his escape but late enough that when the cops (Eddie and Joe usually) showed up Barry was still trying to recover. Barry on the other hand was still trying to distract Len enough that the police could finally arrest him (at least that’s what he was still telling Joe and Eddie). Today Barry was facing off with Len in an old warehouse some distance outside of town. Ducking under a swing of the arm Barry pinned Len to the wall. A brow raised in question as Barry gave an impish grin before pressing his mouth to the other’s. And if the cops didn’t even know that Snart was up to something yet, well that just gave them more time didn’t it? He felt hands tug his mask back then a hand in his hair. With a tiny moan Barry pressed closer, mouth easily opening under the probing tongue. Feeling the smirk at his actions Barry sucked hard as he slipped the parka off. The deep groan he got in response had Barry smirking as he continued to suck, trailing his own tongue along Len’s. The other man’s hands trailed lower before pulling so they were flushed together. With a low moan Barry felt himself begin vibrating as he wrapped his arms around Len’s shoulders. Len’s hands tightened, pressing even closer.

“Damn kid.” he gasped when Barry finally released his tongue, “Knew you had a mouth but fuck.” Feeling bold Barry lent to catch Len’s ear lobe for a moment.

“My mouth isn’t the only thing I’m good with.” he promised. His hair was yanked to pull him back, allowing Len access to his mouth once more.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” A rage filled growl interrupted. Green eyes flew open in fear as Barry recognized that pissed off voice. What the hell was Oliver doing here?

“This is what they were calling me about? What the hell are you doing?” Okay Oliver was beyond pissed. Only then did Barry realize that he and Len were still wrapped around each other. Flushing a dark red Barry quickly moved so that in the next second he was a couple feet away. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea though since Len was still a bit dazed and now Oliver had an arrow pointed at the criminal. God, why couldn’t Oliver have shown up earlier? Why was Oliver there and what did he mean by they? Whatever other thought that was running in Barry’s head was immediately dismissed when there was a familiar sound of an arrow being released and oh shit Oliver just tried shooting his- well he wasn’t actually sure what Len was but it was still not okay. Luckily Len moved fast enough that the arrow embedded into the wall and not his pretty face.

“Ol-Arrow don’t shot him!” Barry protested, running in front of the vigilante.

“Don’t shoot me for something Scarlet started.” spat Len bitterly. Oliver’s glare turned towards Barry and he looked so done. Oliver lowered his bow so that he could grab Barry by his arm and start to drag him out. The archer’s glare was aimed back at Len. ‘Sorry’ Barry mouthed to Len before the was out of the building. Oliver was completely silent as they made their way to the motorcycle parked on the side. He slipped his bow on then climbed on.

“Get on.” Barry wanted to protest but he knew better than starting a fight right now. There was going to be a larger one coming up soon enough. So without a sound Barry got on behind Oliver.

~  
~  
They were walking in the halls of STAR labs and still Oliver hadn’t said anything. Barry was trailing a little behind him, playing with his fingers.

“Oliver?” He spoke up quietly as he stopped.

“You’re dating your villain?” Oliver’s voice strained to keep his anger in check.

“We aren’t dating! We just kiss to distract each other?” And okay that really didn’t sound good. Oliver’s face blanked as an eyebrow rose in disbelief.

“Don’t give me that look! I’m telling the truth! Listen Oliver I-”

“Are you telling me that there was no other way to stall Snart?”

“No.” Barry admitted as he scuffed his shoe against the floor. There were a lot of ways he could have distracted the other man.

“He’s the villain Barry! The bad guy!” Oliver’s anger began to surface.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“And it made sense to kiss him?” Barry’s own temper began to flare because he was twenty-six for pete’s sake! He was old enough to make his own decisions!

“OKAY! FINE!”, Barry ended up shouting, “I like making out with Captain Cold! Are you happy now?” Oliver looked downright murderous. With a sealed mouth he tightly gripped Barry’s arm, dragging him into the main labs which… oh shit. It wasn’t just Cisco and Caitlin staring at him in shock. Felicity stood near Laurel while Roy was leaning against a wall. Diggles was besides Joe and Eddie whereas Iris was next to Ray. Barry’s heart rate picked up.

“Uh, hi?” He squeaked, face turning a deep red.  
~ ~ Barry sighed as the lectures continued. He tilted his head ever so slightly from where he was sitting to see around Laurel who was still flipping out on him. Three hours. That was a new record.

“Barry?” the woman snapped. Groaning Barry slumped back into his chair.

“I know Laurel, really but it’s just kissing. It’s not like it’s changing anything.”

“Come on guys, Barry could be doing a lot worse.” Felicity spoke up. That was one of the good things. At least he had Felicity and Cisco backing him up. In fact Cisco had basically cheered until all the glares turned towards him. That didn’t stop him from high fiving him when the others were distracted. Eddie and Caitlin were sort of in between. Neither were thrilled and made themselves known but they also wanted Barry to be happy. Roy was neither here nor there on the matter in fact he seemed to find the whole thing really funny and Barry was pretty sure Iris was only pissed because he didn’t tell her.

“You are never allowed to face Snart again.” Joe finally declared, “If he starts something we’ll call someone else to deal with him.”

“Come on Joe,” Barry sighed, “That isn’t realistic.”

“Someone will be here from Star,” Oliver informed.

“You make it sound like I’m grounded.” Barry huffed in annoyment. Oliver gave him a look.

“What? What? No! You can’t do that! I’m twenty-six and you aren’t my dad!”

“You are grounded. It doesn’t matter that you’re twenty-six and not my kid. I’m the goddamn Arrow and if I say you’re grounded, you’re grounded.” Oliver growled back. All Barry could do was stare in complete disbelief. He turned to Joe for some sort of response.

“Oliver’s right. You are grounded.” If Barry wasn’t sputtering, trying to find something to respond with, he would have been glaring at Roy who had started laughing at his misfortune. Barry caught the amused look Diggle was sending Oliver.

“It’s final.”

“I’ll stay.” Laurel offered. Barry hid his face in his hands as he groaned. Anyone but Laurel.

“Now if you don’t mind I think Oliver and I need to have a conversation with Mr. Snart.” Ray’s cheerful voice spoke up. The only thing Barry could think was ‘oh god’. He watched as the two men left then proceeded to watch the clock. When the two of them did return Oliver went up to Cisco,

“Don’t you even dare trying what Barry did.”

“What? Oh come on! That is so not fair!” Cisco began protesting immediately, “I’ve liked Lisa for, like, ever and all I get is a kiss, but Barry gets to make out with Snart?”

“And that won’t be happening again either.” Cisco scowled as he began to mutter.

~  
~  
Barry sighed as he stopped outside of the warehouse. It wasn’t long before a red motorcycle pulled up and Cisco climbed off before Roy. Roy was the current babysitter of the week. The reason for being out at a warehouse was the sudden spike of energy which was why Cisco was there. Carefully they entered. It was quiet but that didn’t mean anything. As if to prove a point Cisco yelped suddenly. Roy and Barry whipped around to see none other than Lisa Snart with her tongue in the startled young man’s mouth. She pulled back to send a smirk towards another corner as Cisco practically began a puddle. Len exited with a frown on his face and relief filled Barry that the other man was in fact okay.

“Go Cisco!” Roy laughed, bow hanging by his side. Barry turned to the other young man in confusion. In response the red archer raised a brow. He tilted his head towards Len in question,

“Well?” he asked, “Are you going to do anything or what? Because after this I’m probably never going to be trusted to babysit you again. Better make it good.” Barry flashed Roy a happy smile before running forward and grabbing Len. Once they were in a different room Barry set the older man down.

“So I kind of really like kissing you,” Barry started, earning a snort and an eye roll from Len because that was an understatement, “Do you want to continue where we left off before…?”

“Clearly I haven’t been obvious enough if you have to ask,” Len sighed in a mock disappointment, “Guess I have to try harder.” Barry easily accepted Len pressing him against the nearby wall, tongue sliding between his lips as the parka slipped off, leaving Len in his black turtle neck. A moan escaped Barry as he felt Len’s leg slip between his own. Yeah there was no way Oliver was going to keep him away from Len.

**Author's Note:**

> See I did this instead of homework or sleep. I don't think it turned out to bad.


End file.
